Homecoming
by emmestorm
Summary: When a young girl is found abandoned on the outskirts of La Push, the pack doesn't know what to do with her. There are more questions than there are answers. Who is she? Where is her mother? And why does she look so familiar? Post BD, canon.
1. Chapter 1

Glancing warily towards the dashboard, I watch as the speedometer steadily inches closer to 100; the little car is practically humming as it races across the winding roads in near total darkness. It's a good thing that I retained my heightened senses because headlights are not an option. I need to feel at least a little camouflaged, even if it doesn't really do any good.

It is a constant battle to keep my drooping eyelids from closing. It's been almost four days since I had any sleep and even then it was only a precious few restless hours. I don't dare stop – not with _them_ right behind us. I've only barely managed to evade our pursuers for this long and we are so close to safety, I just can't risk it. I crank the AC up even further and focus on scanning the forest on either side of the narrow road to keep myself from dozing off.

We've been running for over a week now, but this nightmare began even before we set off on our journey across the country. It seems like years rather than weeks since we were a happy, complete little family with normal concerns like birthday parties, school plays, mortgage payments, weekend plans... I was so grateful for my life, thankful each day for my loving husband and beautiful daughter – both things I never thought that I could have. And then suddenly, everything was destroyed. Because of _them. _The very life that I had fought so hard to leave behind had finally caught up with me despite my best efforts.

A soft sigh emanating from the backseat rips me from my despondency. There is a quiet rustling before a little voice calls out for me.

"Mama?"

I can't help but smile at the sound even in the midst of our current treacherous situation. She is everything to me, a miracle, perfection personified. "Yes, baby?"

"Where," she pauses as a giant yawn escapes her lips before continuing, "are we?"

"We're almost there sweetie. Maybe thirty minutes. Why don't you close your eyes for a little while and before you know it we'll be there," I suggest, hoping that she will fall back asleep. The cloud of tension surrounding me is almost palpable and her little shoulders certainly don't need any more weight. A quick glance in the rearview mirror and I see that her eyelids have already closed once again. Her raven curls are splayed wildly around her face framing chipmunk cheeks, dewy cinnamon skin, and perfect rosy lips. Everyone says that she has a beautiful blend of features from both her father and I, but when I look at her I see my husband. The things she says, the way she sticks her tongue out slightly when she is thinking, how she always has one curl on the top of her head that just won't lie down, all so reminiscent of her father…

I take a deep breath and try to refocus myself. Thinking about the losses that we've suffered over the last few weeks isn't going to get us to safety. My eyes feel like I've rubbed sand in them – a combination of lack of sleep and tears. I've got to stay awake and alert or else we don't stand a chance. Reaching to my left, I roll down the window to let some fresh air in and hopefully wake myself up a little.

Ugh! The night air slams into my face carrying a very distinct, unforgettable sickly sweet smell. In a panic, I scan the darkness that surrounds us. They must be very close, closer than I had thought. Rolling the window up, I force the gas pedal to the floorboard, but I've already maxed out the little car's speed. How much further? We just passed the bridge, there should be a small gas station just up ahead, but La Push is still…15 miles? 20? I can't be sure. It's been so long…what to do? I can't let them catch us. They'll kill her. I can't fight them off anymore. No cell service out here. I can't let them have her. I _won't_ let them have her.

A new thought occurs to me. I don't have to let them hurt her. It's me that they want.

Just a few more curves and I should be within the boundaries…someone will find her. They'll figure out who she is, take care of her. She'll be safe.

Even more determined and now bold with a half-formed plan, I push the car even harder. I must not allow them near her. Just a little farther…

Anxious now, I scan the roadsides for a safe place off the highway to leave the car. I hate the idea of abandoning her in the middle of nowhere, but I know that she'll be found and that she'll be safer this way. It's the only option I have right now; it's either that or watch her die too.

To the right, I spot a historical marker with a small patch of pavement for parking. The brakes squeal in agony as I quickly maneuver into the little area, skidding to an abrupt stop. I quickly unbuckle my seatbelt, jumping out of the car and opening the back door. My baby is confused, blinking her sleepy eyes as she looks around trying to understand what is happening . She has seen too much recently, more than most people have to handle in their entire lifetime.

Steeling myself against the inevitable tears, I reach over to unbuckle her carseat. "Baby, I need you to listen to me, okay?" She finds my face in the dark and shakes her little head seriously – over the past weeks she has learned to listen to my instructions very carefully. "I have to leave now. I want you to promise me that you will stay in the car _no matter what_. Stay here. Do you understand?"

Her bottom lip begins to tremble, but she can tell that I am serious. "Yes ma'm."

Reminding myself that this is the only way to keep her safe and that I must hurry, I resist the urge to scoop her up and hug her tightly in my arms. "Do you promise?"

"Yes ma'm."

Gently brushing her hair out of her face, I lean down to place a light kiss on her cheek. "Do you remember the people from the pictures?"

A spark of recognition flashes across her beautiful face as she nods yes. "One of them should be here soon, okay? I know that you don't know them, but it's okay to go with them this time. Don't be afraid. They're going to take care of you. Tell them your name. Okay?"

Her normally bubbly voice is very solemn and quiet as she responds. "I will. But where are you going, Mommy? Can't I go with you?"

I have to bite my lip to keep from crying. I don't want to leave her. I keep chanti ng over and over in my head that this is the only way to keep her alive, but my maternal instinct is screaming at me not to leave her behind. No. I have to. "No, baby, you can't. The vam-, uh, _people_ that came to our house...they're here and I have to go talk to them. But you can't come." I give her one more kiss, breathing in her sweet scent for what I know is probably the last time. "I love you. Don't ever forget that." Leaning back, I see tears beginning to form in her eyes. I have to leave before she starts crying or else I won't be able to leave at all. "Bye baby."

She is sniffling as I turn towards the darkened forest across the road. I hear her quiet voice, punctuated by the sound of hiccups. "Bye mommy. I love you. " Closing my eyes for a fraction of a second, I try to shed the me of the last few years and find the me from my days in La Push. I need th e old bitterness to keep me strong. Forcing my legs to move, I quickly begin to run flat out into the overgrown depths of the forest where my death surely awaits me. I give no thought to my own inevitable demise. I have done all that I can to make her safe. I failed her father, but I will not fail this time.

I easily run for several miles along the road without as much as a leg cramp. As I reach a clearing at the crest of a small hill, the sweet smell that announces the arrival of my nemesis hits me full force. Stopping, I scan the small opening briefly before locating them.

"Well. Here we are again." I speak softly, knowing that even at this distance, they can hear me perfectly. There are three of them, two burly brutes and a small woman; I'm not sure who I'm more scared of. I see them conversing briefly, but I pay no mind to what they are saying. It doesn't really matter anyway. They stop talking and look at me once more, standing as sparkling statues in the moonlight. A full minute passes. I can't stand this. This is a battle I know I can not win, but I'm sure as hell not going down without a fight. A short, bitter laugh escapes my lips as I realize that right now I am wishing for the ability that I once considered the bane of my existence. Life sucks. Big time. I take a deep breath and rub my hands across my eyes; the faces of my husband and my daughter flash through my mind. With renewed vigor, I boldly begin walking into the clearing. "Alright bitches, I'm baaack…" I crack my knuckles as I stretch my arms. "Let's get this started…"


	2. Chapter 2

My nails dig into the soft earth beneath me as I fly through the dark forest. Weaving through the trees expertly, my sure feet never miss a beat. Ugh. I'm so tired. I don't normally mind running patrols, but tonight I know that when I get home I still have to work on a stupid essay for English. I guess the I-didn't-have-time-to-write-my-essay-because-I'm-a-giant-shapeshifting-wolf-that-protects-the-rez-from-vampires excuse probably won't work with my teacher. Lame.

I focus on Jared's thoughts: he's thinking about his wife-and-imprint Kim, of course, and their, uh, earlier "activities". Ugh…Kim's great and all – she makes some amazinglasagna! – but I really, _really _ don't want to think of her like that. Disgusted, I attempt to block out his thoughts by trying to compose my essay in my mind; maybe I can at least get an idea of what I'm going to write.

As I continue running the familiar and well-worn path through the trees and just out of sight of the highway, I hear a strange noise. It sounds like…crying. Slowing down, my ears perk up trying to locate and identify the sound. I crane my neck around – it seems to be coming from the road. It's probably not a big deal; I can get Jared's attention if I need it. Cautiously, I wander towards the edge of the forest and peek through the dense foliage. A car is parked haphazardly on the side of the road, and one of the doors is slightly ajar; the mysterious noise is coming from inside the vehicle. Sniffing the air, I am relieved to find that it is human - not a threat. My body relaxes slightly at the realization. Careful to remain concealed, I slowly move down a little farther to get a better look inside the open door. It's dark but, thanks to my heightened senses, I can just make out the silhouette of a little girl, probably no more than five, curled up in the floorboard crying quietly. A groan escapes my chest, but in my wolf form it sounds more like a dying car. This is great, just great. What am I supposed to do with her? Why does the weird shit always have to happen on my patrols? Looking around, I lift my nose to test the air again, trying to determine if there is anyone with her. There is another scent, human, but there's something off about it. It's probably a couple hours old anyway and rapidly diminishing thanks to the light drizzle. Ugh! They soo didn't cover this in Wolf 101!

Standing just within the shadow of the forest, I nervously shift my weight from one paw to the other, watching and hoping that someone materializes to take care of her. I am definitely out of my league on this one. It's been like ten minutes! Who would leave their little girl out here by herself for that long? Time to let somebody else deal with this mess.

_Hey…Jared. _

_Ja-red._

Ugh. _JARED!_

_Oh, sorry Henry. _Finally!! I mentally roll my eyes._ What's up man? Trouble?_

_Not exactly…look, I just found this car sitting on the highway and there's a little girl inside. I don't think there's anyone around…I don't know what to do with her. We can't just leave her here by herself. _Images of the abandoned car and the little girl flash through my mind, allowing Jared to see what I am seeing.

He pauses for a moment, quickly running over several possible situations in his mind before he spoke. _This _is s_trange. I'm gonna go get Sam, see what he thinks we should do. Wait there for us. Don't phase until we're there with you – I'm not sure what's going on. It could be a trap or something, so keep your eyes open kid._

Despite our shared conscious, I suddenly feel very alone in the darkness. Jared was right – the whole situation is kinda sketchy. I've never faced a threat alone before – my brothers have always been there with me. Thanks Jared – now I'm totally spooked. The hair on my spine is standing straight up and my ears are vibrating at even the smallest noises as I pace the length of the forest parallel to the car. Jared's mind is racing as he flies through the forest towards Sam and Emily's. Thankfully, their little house isn't that far away and it's not long before I sense the shimmer that tells me Sam has phased.

_Henry – what the hell is going on?_

At Sam's question, my mind races through the events of the past few minutes. He and Jared are close now, less than half a mile away. Sam seems just as confused as we are by the presence of the girl. Suddenly, just before he reaches my position, Sam digs his paws into the soft ground, skidding to an abrupt halt; apparently Jared didn't immediately notice since he continues running, soon reaching my side. Sam inhales deeply, a quick flash of recognition piercing his consciousness. Before I can understand what's going on, he pushes the thoughts out of his mind, once again heading towards us at top speed.

Jared speaks first, just as confused as I am. _Sam, what was that? That smell – it's so familiar, but I can't place it…_

Sam passes us, peering out toward the car before turning back to face us. _Don't worry about it right now Jared. Let's phase and I'll try to talk to her._ Sam phases quickly, as do Jared and I; we each slip on a pair well-worn shorts before emerging from the tree line towards the vehicle.

Jared and I hang back as Sam approaches the car slowly. When he reaches the open door, he kneels down to speak to the child. "Hello." The little girl starts, pausing momentarily before sitting up to look Sam in the eyes. She's still sniffling and her tiny thumb in locked in her mouth. "'Lo."

Sam's expression is gentle as the little girl observes him warily. She looks as though she is searching for something, some recognition. "My name is Sam. Is your mommy or daddy around?"

The girl's eyes widen and she starts crying again in earnest. Between the sobs, she mumbles, "My – my mommy…was here but…I don't know whe-re she went. It was scary."

"What was scary?" The child gives no reply other than an increase in her sobbing. Sam looks back at us quickly with a surprised expression before speaking again.

"What's your name sweetie?"

"L-L-Lily."

"Lily, I know that you are probably not supposed to talk to strangers, but you have to trust me. Some of my friends are here as well and we are going to take you to my house until we figure out where your mommy is. I know my wife Emily would like to meet you. Would you like to meet her?"

Lily's sobbing has once again quieted to sniffles and hiccups. She thinks for a few seconds before turning her gaze upward to look at Sam, nodding slowly. Her big eyes are still rimmed with tears as she reaches towards him. Carefully, Sam picks up the little girl, nestling her on his shoulder before turning to look at us. "Call the others and tell them to meet at my house," he orders before turning to lope towards the forest.

Jared and I glance at one another before turning to follow Sam into the darkness. We quickly shuck off our clothes and phase. His mind was as confused as mine, but his main focus was trying to identify the strange but familiar scent surrounding the vehicle.

As we swiftly make our way towards the bright lights of Sam and Emily's, my mind switches gears. Apparently it's going to be a long night…I'm no longer trying to compose my essay; now I'm trying to come up with (yet another) plausible excuse for not turning it in. Sigh. The life of a teenage shapeshifter is not as glamorous as it may seem.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily is in full-on mothering mode with Lily. From the second that we stepped in the house, she has been doting on the little girl just as she does with our own children. It's been about twenty minutes since I left the guys near the highway with instructions to wake the others and pack members have slowly been filtering in. Thanks to their size, our little house is filling up quickly.

Running my hands across my tired eyes, I try to make sense of this evening's discoveries. I wanted everyone here because there is definitely something strange happening. I can't make sense of it all; I feel like I am missing something huge. An abandoned car just inside our borders, a familiar scent that makes no sense, a little girl that bears a striking resemblance to…

"Sam."

Pulled from my distraction, I look up and realize that everyone is here and waiting on me. I still don't know what to say. I guess that I'm hoping Lily can answer some of our questions. "Hey guys. Thanks for coming over. I'm assuming that Henry and Jared gave you a basic idea of the situation?" Heads nod almost in unison as I look around the silent room.

Lily has been sitting quietly at the table staring up at the giants surrounding her. Oddly, she doesn't look intimidated; rather, she seems to be almost comfortable here despite her situation. Emily is in the chair next to her fiddling with a napkin near the ever-present cookie jar. I smile lovingly at my wife when she glances at me and give her a nod, silently asking for her to start.

"Would you like a cookie, Lily?"

"Yes, please." She accepts the cookie Emily holds out to her with both of her tiny hands. "Thank you, ma'm."

"What's your whole name honey?"

Between mouthfuls of cookie, she manages to mumble, "Lily Clearwater-Wahya.

Clearwater? I can read it in everyone's eyes – they're just as shocked as I am. Clearwater? Is it possible? Everyone is speechless. Several pairs of eyes shift to Seth, but the kid looks just as confused as the rest of us. I know Seth had no part in this – even if it wasn't for the shared pack mind, he has no secrets – it just isn't in his nature. It is Emily that finally breaks the tense silence.

Kneeling down, Emily softly strokes the little girl's tangled hair. "Lily. What a pretty name! I bet your mama has a pretty name too, huh? Do you know what it is?"

"Yes ma'm. Mama's name is Leah."

A collective gasp emerges from the crowd gathered in the cozy kitchen. Her mother's name is Leah Clearwater. Lily is Leah's daughter. That explains the familiar scent around the car. It _had _been Leah, who had disappeared from the rez almost seven years ago. I knew that scent, but I hadn't believed… So much must have happened, changed… Where is Leah? And who is Lily's father?

Recovered from the shock, Emily quickly glances up at me before continuing, the surprise still evident on her beautiful face. She speaks in a soft, soothing tone. "Lily, sweetie, I know that you're tired and sort of confused, but we really need you to try your hardest to remember everything that happened tonight, okay? It will help us try to find your mama. Can you do that?" Lily nods her head very seriously before Emily continues. "What do you remember about your mama leaving?"

Lily finishes chewing a mouthful of cookie and takes a deep breath. "Mama was scared. She was trying not to be, but I could tell she was. She kept looking out the window. Then she stopped the car really fast. She hugged me and said she loves me and that I must hide in the floor and not leave the car at all unless someone from the pictures came. And then she left." The memory brings a fresh round of tears to the little girl's eyes as she lays her cookie down gently on the table.

"That's very, very good Lily. You have a really good memory." Emily smiles broadly at the girl, earning a shaky smile in return. "Do you know why you and your mommy were driving? Where you were going?"

"Mama said that we had to leave 'cause the bad people that hurt Daddy were coming. She said that we were going to my Gramma's and Uncle Seth's."

Moving to Lily's side, Emily gently lays her arm around the little girl's shoulders. "Bad people? What bad people? What did they do to your daddy?"

The words tumble out of Lily's mouth so quickly that it is difficult to understand even with my enhanced hearing. "I don't k-know who they were, but they…they kill-ed my daddy. They were so scary, but Mama fought with them and then we ran away and Mama said that we would be safe at Gramma and Uncle Seth's."

A low growl rumbles through the gathered crowd. Emily's voice is merely a whisper now. "When did all this happen, baby?"

"I don't know. A couple days ago, I think. We've been driving and driving forever."

The kitchen is completely silent. Lily had seen her father killed and had watched her mother disappear in fear. Who is after Leah? Why did they kill Lily's father? Whatever it is, it scared Leah enough to attempt returning to La Push and then to abandon her daughter, probably in hopes that we would find her before anyone else.

"Sweetie, earlier you said that your mama told you to stay in the car unless someone from the pictures came. What pictures were you talking about?"

Lily rubbed her eyes with her petite fists as she let out a yawn before answering. "Mama's pictures of our family. Of all of you. I already know some of your names. You're Aunt Emily." The little girl looks around the room, her tiny forehead wrinkled in concentration as she slowly points out the faces she recognizes. "And Uncle Sam, Uncle Seth, and Quil, and Embry, and Jared, and Paul, and…I don't remember any more names."

Her family. She considers each of us family.

Yawning hugely now, Lily's sniffles turn to hiccups. She is holding onto Emily's hand as if it is a life line.

"Would you like to stay with us tonight, Lily? I have a little girl about your age and I'm sure she wouldn't mind sharing her room with you."

"Yes, please." She turns her cherubic face up at Emily. "Aunt Emily…I miss mama. She always reads me a story."

Emily smiles down at her as she runs her gentle hands over Lily's hair. "Well, I know a lot of stories. I'll tell you one if you like."

"Thank you." Lily slides gracefully off her chair, never losing her connection to Emily, and smiles broadly at her captive audience. "Goodnight, Uncles."

Although they would never admit it, the guys are clearly touched that Lily knows about them and considers them family. It looks like she already has them all wrapped around her perfect little fingers. They each tell her good night as Emily leads her out of the kitchen towards our little girl's room.

The kitchen is completely silent as we each began to fully appreciate the weight of Lily's story. Leah could still be out there in the forest with someone after her. Quietly, I dispatch Jared, Paul, Quil, and Embry to search the woods surrounding the abandoned vehicle, promising that I will join them shortly. The younger boys are to run perimeter around the rez.

As the kitchen clears out, I notice Seth standing rigidly in the corner looking completely shell-shocked.

"Seth."

He looks up at me, his usually happy face twisted in agony. "I have a niece, Sam, and a brother-in-law…had a brother-in-law. And Leah is missing. Sam…" He drew a ragged breath. "I don't know what to do."

Crossing the small room, I rest my hand on his shoulder. "All we can do right now is take care of Lily and figure out what happened to Leah. Lily especially needs you right now, Seth. Why don't you go help Emily with her? You can stay here tonight – that way you'll be here when she wakes up in the morning. I'm going to go help the guys." Seth distractedly nods his head in agreement as he shuffles towards the hallway. "Seth." Stopping, the kid turns to face me, anguish still clear on his face. My gaze drifts to the floor. I want to give him as much reassurance as possible that we will do everything we can, but I don't really know where to start. As I open the back door, I look up at him once more, deciding that simple truth is best. "Leah is family, whether she wants to be or not. We will find her. And we will protect Lily."

* * *

A/N: Hey ya'll! I just wanted to take a minute to say thank you to those that have added this as a favorite or an alert. This is really my first chaptered story as well as one of my first forays into any type of writing other than research papers or something, so I'm still a little unsure. Anyway, I hope to update semi-regularly (fingers-crossed). The next chapter is...in the works. LOL. So definitely sometime before December. :)


	4. Chapter 4

I finally fall into bed around seven a.m., exhausted from running all night. The sun is just starting to emerge over the treetops in all it's uninhibited glory – of course there would be no clouds to block the blinding rays this morning. Groaning, I roll over on my side to yank the curtains across my windows and, just for good measure, I bury my head under my pillow.

Even though I am beyond tired, my mind refuses to relax. Thoughts of tonight keep racing through my memory as my brain tries to piece the puzzle together. Sam had called us to his house last night around eleven; Henry and Jared had stumbled across a young child in an abandoned car while they were running patrol. Sweet girl – Lily is her name. Lily _Clearwater_, as it turns out. I'll admit that at first I had thought that maybe little Seth might be responsible – even though it would have been nearly impossible for him to keep such a secret from us – but he turned out to be just as surprised as everyone else. No, Lily's not Seth's daughter…she is Leah's. As in Seth's sister and estranged member of the pack, long gone from the rez and out of contact with everyone.

With another groan, I force my mind to stop. No doubt there'll be patrol again later today. Focusing on each breath, I feel my body start to relax, muscle by muscle. It seems as if I have just drifted asleep when -

"Embry. Hey, Embry. Come on, man, you gotta wake up or Sam'll have both our asses." Someone is shaking me and _very inconsiderately_ pulling my pillow off my head. The harsh light manages to creep in through my eyelids despite my best efforts and I finally surrender, slowly sliding one eye open to identify my thoughtless intruder. Henry. Of course. He's like the freakin' Boy Scout of the pack – always on time, always prepared, uh, and whatever else it is that Boy Scouts are known for.

My voice is rough with sleep. "Ugh. What time is it, punk?"

"It's about 12:45. Sam wants us all at his house at like 1:30." The little wolf is way too full of energy this morning. Psh. Let him do this for the better part of a decade and then we'll see how excited he is about a meeting at Sam's house.

With a profanity and a grunt, I push myself up off of my beloved bed. I ruffle the kid's short hair as I pass by. "I'mma take a shower. You can chill here if you want; PlayStation's hooked up in the living room."

His eyes widen in excitement. "Thanks, man." Apparently, his parents have taken away all of his video games as punishment for him sneaking out at night. Poor kid. He is practically bounding down the hall as I head towards the bathroom to clean up.

*********

Fifteen minutes later, I flop down on the couch in the living room. I could hear the video game even in the shower. Henry is actually pretty good, and the game loudly announces each of his kills.

"So, pretty crazy night, huh?"

_Headshot!_

I let out a harsh chuckle. "Yeah, guess so."

_Headshot! _ "Oh, man! Did you see that?! Right between the eyes!" His game is over – he won, of course – and he sets his controller down on the floor, turning to look towards me. "What exactly happened with Leah anyway? Nobody ever really talks about it."

I rub my eyes vigorously before running my hands through my short hair. Sighing, I settle back on the couch and grab a controller. "Well, you know that Leah is Seth's sister. I guess you probably don't know that she is Emily's cousin, or that Leah and Sam dated before Sam imprinted on Emily."

"Sam and Leah…oh. Yikes."

"Yeah. It was all pretty ugly. I mean, of course Sam couldn't help imprinting on Emily, but still, Leah took it really hard. She, uh, pretty much took out her, um, 'frustration' on anyone that crossed her path." Laughing, I shake my head a little at a memory of Leah bitching me out because I had the nerve to tell her that she looked hot in a dress. She did! Not my fault that I happened to notice… "Anyway, she phased soon afterward. She's the only female to ever join the pack. She had a pretty hard time being subordinate to Sam – especially because he could essentially read her mind – but she seemed to be getting a little better before she left. Probably because she had joined Jacob's pack after he broke away from Sam."

"That was after the almost-fight with those Italian vamps, right?"

"The Volturi. Yeah. Hmph. 'Almost'. Still wish we could'a gotten a chance to kick their-"

He interrupted me then; I guess the younger wolves were tired of us rehashing our desire to fight the Volturi head-on when we had the chance.

"So, she left then, or what?"

"Well, she stuck around for a little while, but then she just disappeared. No note, no explanation, nothing - just an empty closet and a scent trail that disappeared at the bus stop in Forks. No one has heard from her in over six years, not even Seth. And it's not that we didn't look. We even asked that psychic Cullen bloodsucker if she could see anything, even though she can't normally see us. But we never found anything."

"Until last night."

Ugh. Stupid game. I just got massacred. I pass the controller to Henry. "Guess so. It's so weird – no one thought that Leah could have children. It was one of the things that she hated the most about being a wolf." Lily's dazzling smile flashes through my mind. "But I guess we were wrong."

It's silent for a moment. Once again, Henry is kicking ass in the game. That's it. I am definitely practicing more. Can't be beat by a kid, it's pathetic.

"So, what do you think is going on? Where is Leah?"

I consider my answer before I speak. "I don't know. Leah would never leave her little girl alone in the middle of nowhere unless she had a damn good reason. So I figure that whatever she was running from probably caught up with her. Someone killed Lily's father…and Leah was headed back here – no doubt the last place she would want to go. I would guess that it had something to do with her past – vampires, maybe?"

Henry's leaning forward on the couch stretching towards the TV with the controller. "But why? I mean, apparently she didn't phase anymore, right?"

"I guess not. I don't know - it doesn't make complete sense, but I can't think of anything else that does either."

Henry's focused on his game now, so I lean my head back against the couch and close my eyes for a minute. I replay the events of last night in my head, trying to make sense of something, anything. Sam had sent me, Jared, Paul, and Quil to search around the car and try to pick up any strange scents. There was just the one unusual scent at first – it _was_ human, but there was something more: it was familiar. Much like our own scents, it was wild and earthy - Leah. We followed her scent looking and smelling for anything out of place. She had wound through the trees in a zigzag pattern, running deeper and deeper into the darkened forest. The trail lasted for almost two miles before it dead ended in a small clearing. From there, it was as if she had just disappeared. What was even odder was that there were _absolutely_ no other scents in the area. No other humans or even any of the normal forest animals. We couldn't pick up anything. It was like the area had been meticulously staged to deceive our senses.

The frustration from last night washes back over me and suddenly it's hard for me to sit still. Even if Leah was kind of a pain sometimes, she's still our sister, and the desire to find her and make sure that she's safe is overwhelming. I push myself off the couch. "Let's get to Sam's, man, see what's going on."


	5. Chapter 5

_Leah._ Little else has occupied my mind since the guys had discovered Lily. Why didn't she ever come home? Or at least keep in contact? She had gotten _married. _She had a _baby._ And still she never once called, or wrote, or visited. I feel…angry. And that surprises me. I never expected to feel angry. Concerned, upset, confused, sad - sure. But angry?

Are we really that bad? That unbearable? She kept that sweet baby away from us, away from our love and protection. No matter what had happened between Leah, Sam, and I, it was no reason to just _disappear_. We'll never know her husband, and we may have never known Lily if it hadn't been for…whatever is going on.

Glancing out of the kitchen window, I can see the kids playing an enthusiastic game of tag in the yard. Lily has really taken to our oldest, Shia. Even though Shia is only one year older than Lily, she tends to be somewhat of a mother hen. It is so sweet to watch her as she rounds up all of the children for dinner or bed or any other daily activity. Right now, she's referring the game and I can't help but smile. Shia is comforting Lily who, judging by her animated gestures, apparently feels that she has been the recipient of a bad call. Her expression catches my attention, causing a chuckle to escape my lips. The stubborn set of her little jaw, so reminiscent of Leah, makes my heart sing and ache simultaneously at the reminder of the girl I've considered a sister all my life.

With a sigh, I return to my cooking. The comforting smells and sounds of the pots bubbling away on the stove give a nice, homey feel to my well-used kitchen, but my nostalgia has left me feeling unsettled and has flooded my mind with the past.

Leah had really found herself in Jake's pack. When Jake split from Sam's group and formed his own, Leah had quickly followed joined him. It wasn't really a surprise that, given the opportunity, she had chosen to distance herself from…us. It stung, that she was willing to ally herself with the vampires rather than be near us, but still, in some weird way, she seemed happier. She really seemed to be more accepting of the destiny that had been thrust upon her. After the confrontation with the vampire royalty, the Volturi, things settled down, and Leah even started to come around more often, and not always just because Jake made her. Foolishly, I even had notions of our reconciliation, our return to the closeness that we had once shared.

I really had thought that we were making progress. She was even a bridesmaid in Sam and my wedding, after all. And then, one day out of the blue, she was just gone. For six years, there has been absolutely no word from Leah. A loud thump draws me out of my reverie and I shake my head trying to clear the fog of memories that had settled there. My sauce is bubbling violently and the timer for the cookies in the oven is beeping obnoxiously. Snatching the whisk off the counter, I stir vigorously as I move the pan off the heat, then, in one swift, practiced gesture, I grab the potholders from the drawer and open the oven door to remove the sheet pans.

The increasing noise from the living room draws my attention away from stove once more. It seems that most of the pack has arrived for Sam's meeting. I haven't really had the chance to speak with him yet, but it seems that so far they have made little progress. She has just vanished. Again.

I'm not completely surprised. Leah always did have a flair for the dramatic.

Shaking my head again, I berate myself for my thoughts. I remind myself that she had valid reasons to be dramatic. It can't be easy for a young girl to suddenly morph into a giant vampire-killing wolf. That I understand. And I understand her bitterness over losing Sam and what she perceived as my betrayal. But…she had to have known that what Sam did wasn't intentional. For goodness sakes, she could literally read his mind, thanks to the shared pack consciousness. He couldn't fight the imprint, couldn't defy destiny. And, after all, it's not like I asked for any of this either. I never dreamed that I would one day unwittingly steal away my best friend's love. I didn't plan on being swept into the supernatural, and I certainly didn't want my soul mate to be forced to love me.

Our relationship literally dissolved the day that I accepted Sam. I apologized, I pleaded, I rationalized, but she never looked at me the same way. It was as if she saw me as the single culprit in the destruction of her life.

What could I have done to get Leah to forgive me? What penance is there for my crimes? It's not enough that I have to live the rest of my life knowing that _my husband_, the father of _my children_, my beloved Sam, has no choice in his love for me? That he would have her, if the fates would allow?

He still loves her. The imprint is strong, and I know that he loves me and that we will be together for the rest of our lives, but I also know that a part of him will also always belong to her. And I have to live with that. Maybe that's my punishment, the blemish on my "perfect" life. Nearly as tangible to me as the scars that mark my face.

My hand moves nearly unconsciously to my face, tracing the length of the jagged, angry, red lines. Sam. It was right after Sam had told me about everything – the wolves, the imprint, our destiny. We had been near the beach when I had told him that I couldn't be with him, that Leah was too important to me, that it wasn't right, imprint be damned. He was desperate at first, begging, pleading with me. I couldn't stand to see him like that, such a strong man literally brought to his knees. I told him goodbye and turned to leave, but he caught my hand, stopping me. His eyes were different, unfocused, and his whole body was vibrating. The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital, with Sam holding my hand. He had lost his control for just a split second, and in his anger at the situation, he phased into his wolf form just inches away from me, unintentionally giving me these scars.

He would never hurt me deliberately. It was an accident and I had forgiven him the second I realized what had happened. But Sam was devastated. It was only afterwards that I began to accept his attention and devotion, mostly because I just couldn't stand to see him like that, but also because…he was there. What else could I do? Leah had all but erased me from her life when I needed her the most, and Sam was my rock. He loved me, regardless of the way I looked. He supported me through the toughest time in my life. It's almost as if it was all a part of our destiny as well, marking me forever as Sam's, bonding us as we worked to overcome the accident and it's aftermath.

I peek out the window again, a mother's habit, I suppose. The kids have given up their wild game of tag and are now laying on the soft grass watching the clouds. Lily is right in the middle of them all, as if she has been there all along. She looks so comfortable here, so right here, that even after only a handful of hours with us it is already hard to imagine losing her. She is so like Leah – well, the Leah that I remember from my childhood, anyway. Maybe that's why she has me wrapped around her finger already.

Someone coughs loudly, drawing me once more from my thoughts. I hadn't realized that the meeting had started. Anxious, I walk towards the doorway leading from the kitchen to the living room, nervously wiping my hands on a dishtowel. Sam is speaking to the group, his back towards me. I can't see his face, but the tone of his voice tells me all I need to know. Things are not going well.

"…scent trail was a dead end. We searched a 5-mile radius around the clearing, but we never ran across anything. I still have Paul, Quil, and Andy running – we're expanding the area to ten miles now, so I'll need the rest of you to join them after we finish."

A sudden commotion at the door interrupts him, causing everyone to turn almost in unison. Quil rushes in, nearly tripping over himself in his rush to get inside. He is speaking the minute he hits the door, but his speech is so quick that it is hard to understand. "…found a scent to the east, vampires. Three. Not ones that we recognize. And…Leah. Well…her scent. And blood." The room is dead silent for a split second, the quiet before the storm, before complete chaos breaks out. Quil doesn't have a chance to say anything else; everyone is talking at once, immediately on their feet, some of them already halfway to the door. I can't understand anything anyone is saying other than catching a word here and there. "filthy vampires"…"why Leah?"…"hurry"…"wasting time"…

"Quiet!" Sam's authority thunders across the room; it seems to shake the walls and even I feel the weight of its power washing over me. It is immediately eerily silent. Sam is very still, the lines of his face set as though made of stone as he speaks again, his voice cracking. "Is Leah…?" He pauses and my heart stops. This time, it is his unspoken words that reverberate around the room. The strength of his emotions is clear in his expression and, for a moment, I feel a twinge of jealousy which I am quick to push away. Sam bows his head, rubbing his eyes before looking back towards Quil. "What _exactly _did you find?"


	6. Chapter 6

*7 years earlier*

She had to get out.

She felt like she was drowning, gasping, struggling, fighting to keep her head above water.

And failing miserably.

Oh, everyone had thought that she was doing well, that she was happier, more accepting. And she had genuinely thought that she was doing better, adjusting to her disaster of a life, as well.

Turns out that she should have gone to Hollywood, 'cause apparently she was good enough to fool even herself.

It had hit her like a pile of bricks, out of nowhere. Well, not entirely out of nowhere, but it surprised her none the less. An announcement, an argument, some harsh and unfortunately all-too-true words, and the fragile shell of a life that she had so carefully been constructing came crashing down around her once more.

Now there she was, alone, again, crying on the beach in the middle of the night like some sad cliché. Absently, she ran her fingers through her short, unstylish hair, as though expecting to wake up and find that she still had her elbow-length tresses, that the last few horrific years had been but a nightmare and she was still the reservation's golden girl, her father was still alive, Sam was still hers, and the legends were still just scary campfire stories.

What could she do? She was tied to this pathetic little existence. She was supposed to do more, be more. She had planned on getting out of here, experiencing all the delicious facets of life. She had wanted to go to college (the thought makes her laugh now, a short, bitter bark); she wanted to travel, experience the world outside this stupid little reservation. Her father had been so proud of her, of her dreams. She wondered what he would think of her life now, her place as the tribe joke, and the shards of her already broken heart shattered into a million more pieces.

Leaning back against a weathered piece of driftwood, she gazed up at the unusually clear sky. She remembered laying on this very stretch of beach with Sam (before he broke her heart by leaving her for her cousin Emily); curled up in his arms, with her head on his chest, she listened in rapture to his soothing, melodic voice as he pointed out the constellations and talked about their future.

She wondered if he had brought Emily here, to their spot, had laid here and promised her the world.

The airless feeling engulfed her again and she cried out in agony. She was actually scared of her feelings, afraid that they were too powerful, that they might actually pull her under for good.

There wasn't really any one thing that triggered this regression. It was a combination of several recent events, things that she probably could have handled separately. But all together…it was just too much. No one could expect her to just keep taking it all in stride, just keep moving on as if she wasn't being ripped apart day after day after day.

Maybe she didn't have too. Which brought her back to her original conclusion.

She had to get out of here.

She gasped once more, a deep breath, as though just breaking the surface after being underwater too long.

And then, she was up, walking, running down the beach, flat out through the dark maze of the forest, all the way to her childhood home, the house that had slowly morphed from a haven to a prison. She was careful to be quiet, each footstep no louder than the gentle breeze that caressed the surrounding trees – she absolutely could not risk waking anyone up tonight.

In her room, she quickly packed a few clothes and her miniscule savings. She paused for a moment, thinking, considering, before hesitantly grabbing her box of pictures from the shelf in her closet, shoving it into her bag as she noiselessly exited the house.

She had to hurry, to leave before she chickened out. Quickly, without even one last look at her childhood home, she disappeared once more into the comforting darkness of the forest. She wasn't sure where she was going, but for the first time in a long time, she felt hope. She was certain that her life was waiting for her out there, somewhere – all she had to do was find it.

* * *

Hey ya'll...just wanted to take a minute to say thank you to everyone that has reviewed, or alerted, or favorited this story. Also, I got the idea and motivation for this little chaptlette (it's really not enough to be called a full-blown chapter!) from h8onme.x . I know it's probably not the Leah chapter you had in mind, but I really like the idea of some flashbacks from her POV and hopefully you like it! Thanks for the idea! Next up...maybe we'll find some answers, probably from Seth's POV...hopefully soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so, fair warning, there is a liitle bit of foul language in this chapter. Just a little bit! I debated about putting it in, but it sort of seemed right. And so, without further ado...

* * *

She stormed into the house, the hostility fairly radiating off of her in waves. Groaning, I rolled over on my bed and shoved a pillow over my head in hopes that she would just leave me alone. Her footsteps, heavy with agitation, however, announced her arrival and the harsh slap to my back had me jumping up and finding myself face to face with the scariest thing I'd ever seen. Leah stood nearly nose to nose with me, fuming and shaking in anger. Her voice shook with emotion as she spoke.

"How. Could. You?"

I immediately shrunk backwards. Of course I knew instantly what she was talking about. Jacob had announced that the Cullens would soon be moving – they had started to become a little too conspicuous in Forks – and that he would be leaving with them. It wasn't really a surprise; Jake imprinted on Reneesmee Cullen. He had to be with her. I'd only just recently begun to understand the power of the bond myself, since I found my imprint Julie, and it was overwhelming. I finally really understood what the guys were talking about, why they simply _could not_ not think about their imprints. It was as if Julie had become a part of me, as if she was as essential to my existence as breathing, as if I would simply disappear without her. Jake had that with Reneesmee, so of course he would follow her. No one could expect anything else.

Except Leah.

I sighed. "Lee, it's not like we really have a choice, ya know. Jake's leaving. The Cullen's are leaving. There is no reason to have two separate packs anymore, not that we really could anyway with Jake gone. Besides, this isn't just about you, you know. We're stronger as one pack."

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Her voice was shrill and it resonated through the room, echoing off the bare walls. I started to speak, to tell her that I was and had always been on her side, but she didn't give me the chance. "And what the fuck do you mean, "no reason"? Oh, well, I guess it's not really a big deal for you guys, being back under Sam's all-knowing, all-mighty thumb, listening to his _incessant _monologue about how much he loves her, how perfect she is…blah, blah, blah. Not that you would even notice now that you have your fucking _imprint_. You're one of them now, you know, one of the mindless breeding machines," she scoffed, continuing before I could cut in. "Fucking Sam. Fucking Emily. They just can't help but fuck up my life. It's like their destiny or something. Apparently it's not enough that I'm already a freak among freaks-"

"Jesus, Leah, get off it." She looked at me as if I had slapped her. I'd always been supportive of her, listened to her tirades, sympathized with her, defended her, but seriously, even I had my limits and the words just tumbled out before I could stop them. "Everyone is so sick of hearing about how Sam broke your heart, how Emily stole him from you, how you _would_ have been _so_ happy _if_ only…At some point, you gotta take responsibility for your own unhappiness. The reason that no one but me and Jake ever comes around you is 'cause you are a bitch to everyone. I mean, I understood it at first, but it's been years now. You need to just get over it already. None of us chose this, but it is what it is and you're being ridiculous. If you hate the rez and everyone here so much, maybe you should just leave like you're always talking about."

"Seth." She paused, the shock still evident on her face, and I braced for her wrath. But then, it was like all the energy drained from her body; and she seemed to shrink right before my eyes. I immediately felt an urge to apologize, to try to take back my harsh words, but she spoke before I could say anything. So quiet that I would have missed it if not for my supernaturally enhanced hearing, she whispered, "Maybe you're right."

And then, she was gone.

A bubbly little voice cuts through the foggy haze of memories that has settled over my mind. "Uncle Seth?"

My eyes snap open immediately and focus on Lily's brilliant smile. She seems happy here – well, as happy as she can possibly be under such circumstances. Reaching out, I ruffle her hair and lift her up to sit on the couch beside me; her little legs barely even reach the edge of the cushion.

"Yes, little one?"

She pauses for a moment, considering, before answering. "What was my mama like when she lived here?"

Her innocent question catches me off guard. I had just been thinking about Leah, about her last days on the rez, about my part in her sudden departure. But Leah hadn't always been so…broken. The Leah of our childhood flashes in my mind – all sweetness and smiles, always ready for anything. That's the Leah that Lily should hear about, and hopefully the Leah that she calls mommy. "Your mama was…happy. Always happy. Everybody always wanted to be around her."

A satisfied grin erupts on the little girls face, her familiar eyes twinkling. "Mama always tries to make me and Daddy happy. She tells funny jokes, and makes silly faces, and sneaks up on Daddy and kisses him on the cheek! It's so funny, 'cause he never hears her!" She laughs, an effervescent, infectious peal that makes me join her - so like the younger Leah of my memories. Excited now, Lily is nearly bouncing off the couch as she asks, "What else?"

"Well…she was brave. Nothing scared of anything. Kinda like you." I gently pinch her nose and she playfully slaps my hand away, giving a very unladylike snort. "And, she was the prettiest girl on the reservation. Also like you." A blush creeps up her cheeks, but her eyes are wide in admiration and a pleased smile plays on her lips - she likes being compared to her mother.

We sit for a minute in companionable silence, each of us lost in our own memories of the same girl, before she speaks. Her next question throws me off balance again; always keeping me on my toes – just another similarity between her and Leah. "Uncle Seth, how come Mama left? Why didn't she stay here with you and Grandma?"

Great. Just great. How can I tell this sweet heart, this perfect doll, that the reason her mother ran away from her family and the only home she had ever known, was me? Surreptitiously, I glance around looking for a distraction, a savior in the form of…well, anybody, but I'm disappointed. Man, this place is always buzzing with activity, but when I actually need someone, POOF! Ghost town.

"Well, um, you mama was…see, some things happened and then some, uh, other things happened, and that caused some stuff, that –"

_bzzzzz…bzzzzz...bzzzzz…bzzzz..._

"Lily! Liiiiilllllyyyy! Where are you?"

My stammering is interrupted – thankfully – by the simultaneous buzzing of my phone and the cacophony of Lily's fan club/search party seeking her out for a new round of tag. Her little head whips around to find the source of the noise and, with a quick wave goodbye to me, she is gone, a flash of pink across the living room and out the open door to the yard. I quickly pull my phone out of my pocket, giving the screen a cursory glance before putting it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey." Jacob's low, rumbling voice greets me from the other end of the line. "Any news?"

I lean my head back against the cushion again, closing my eyes. "Nothing new. We keep expanding our radius, but it's useless. Whoever took Leah is long gone."

"Sam said that Lily is doing alright, all things considered."

"Yeah. She's so much like Leah, Jake. It's hard. Mom's having a really tough time...I just don't know what to do."

There is a moment of silence before Jake speaks again. "Carlilse has cut the meeting with the other vampires short and we'll be heading down there in a few hours. A few more eyes and ears can't hurt."

"Yeah." It's hard to believe that anything will make a difference at the point. We've scoured the area without finding so much as hint of who might have Leah or where they went, but I am glad that Jake and the Cullens are coming. "What was the meeting about this time?"

Jake sighs, sounding tired, and I have a mental picture of him pinching the bridge of his nose. "There are stories floating around that the Volturi are capturing vampires and others with...special abilities. We think that they may be trying to build some sort of...army or something."

My eyes snap open. "Are you serious? Why?"

"We're not sure. We think that they must feel threatened. I mean, the Cullens have quite a following now, ya know? More and more vamps are going vegetarian, settling down, and I guess that they think we're gonna try to take over or something."

"How many have they supposedly kidnapped?"

"We're not sure, but there are a lot of rumors. And, do you remember Zafrina and Benjamin? They're missing. No one knows where they went-they just disappeared without a trace."

"Jesus." Zafrina and Benjamin are gifted vampires that had stood with us against the Volturi before. Zafrina can change what a person sees, I mean, literally make someone see something that isn't there and Benjamin can manipulate the elements. Both really powerful vamps. It's scary to imagine that they might be in the hands of our enemies, that they might be forced to fight against us.

"Yeah. But I guess we'll all talk about that when we get there. We'll be there soon man. You know that we're all gonna do everything we can to find Leah. She's like a sister to all of us."

"I know." I pause for a moment, but I don't have anything to say except goodbye.

My eyes close once more. I am so tired, but my mind is still racing. Where could Leah be? Who took her? How can I ever admit to everyone that I am the reason she left? Is she dead? What about Lily?

Argh! As if there isn't enough to worry about, now I gotta think about the stupid Volturi too. My thoughts shift gears, and now, on top of everything else, the Volturi loom ominously in my conscience. Great. Just great. Like they haven't already caused enough problems. Now they've gotta start building an army, kidnapping other supernatural beings with special abilities-

Wait. My mind freezes, focusing. What was it that Leah had called herself? Think, Seth, think! Something, an important something, floats just out of my mind's grasp. It's like it's on the tip of my tongue, I can't quite…

'A freak among freaks.' That's what she'd said! And Jake said that there are rumors that the Volturi are kidnapping-

I have to talk to Sam.

* * *

Yea! Finally got this chapter up! It was really difficult for me to finish for some reason. Anyway, I know that it's late, but...goodness. I loved Eclipse! I think it's the best Twilight movie yet! They finally just _got_ what it's all about or something. If you haven't seen it (although I'm sure probably all of you have!) I highly, highly recommend it. That is all. Oh, and I have the next chapter planned out in my head, I just have to get it written. I'm thinking, maybe a Jacob chapter? And hopefully some more answers! Also, please forgive any spelling/grammatical errors in this chapter...it's late, and I'm about to fall asleep, but I really wanted to get this posted tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

As we move noiselessly across the small clearing that encircles the enormous white house, a cacophony of familiar voices fairly thunders towards us.

"Well, we have to do something!"

"Yeah, well, we can't exactly go busting down the _freaking_ _Volturi's_ door, can we?"

"So we do nothing? She's our sister!"

"How do we even find out where they have her?"

"You mean, if they have her…"

"Of course they have her! God only knows what they've done to her -"

"Enough!" It's Sam's voice that cuts through the buzz of overlapping conversation, shaking the windows on the porch as we climb the short flight of stairs leading to the front door and enter the Cullen's former home. The house falls silent and all eyes turn towards us as we make our way into the already crowded room.

* * *

The tension in the big room is almost palpable. It's easy to see how uncomfortable most of the wolves are to be here, but nowhere else was big enough to accommodate our large, and quite unusual, group.

Looking around the room, I realize just how much I have missed my brothers. It is too easy to get wrapped up in Reneesmee, and living with the Cullens these past few years has been like living in a bubble. We've shied away from the towns, choosing instead to seek out secluded areas that invite less attention. Our company tends to be too conspicuous to have humans living next door. And we have had _a lot _of company.

The Cullens have been working with other vampires - friends at first and then those that they didn't already know - to change to a 'vegetarian' way of life. Many have made the change, inspired by their stays with our family. They are attracted to the more settled, refined, human-like lives that the Cullens have created for themselves.

Naturally, with all of that, I haven't made it back to the rez very often. Not to mention that I can't stand to be away from Nessie that long, and Edward and Bella have been reluctant to part with her as well, afraid that they will miss any part of her accelerated growth. But Nessie's growth is rapidly slowing, and soon she will stop aging altogether. Already she looks as though she is eighteen or nineteen rather than seven. I hope that soon they will relent and allow her to accompany me to visit my friends and family more often.

Sam has just finished explaining what the pack knows about Leah's disappearance. It's hard to believe that Leah, our Leah, has a daughter, and apparently one that has the entire reservation wrapped around her finger. When she left the rez, she had been such a mess. I only hope that she had truly found happiness, and that we are able to return her to her daughter.

"Well." Bella's golden honey eyes are enormous as she takes in all that has been said. So many things about her are different since her…'renovations', as she politely calls her change from mortal to immortal. But some things are the same – her emotions, for example, are as conspicuous as ever, playing out across her face as clear as day.

Jared and Paul quietly enter the room followed closely by Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle. They just finished examining the trail that the pack had found earlier in hopes of gleaning some useful information, anything that might confirm what had happened to Leah.

It's as though all the air has been drawn from the room as the crushing weight of the situation settles heavily on us all. It is so still and so quiet that I can very easily hear the gentle landing of each of the fiery leaves falling from the trees outside and the gentle, babbling rush of the brook a half a mile away. Carlisle is the first to speak, his marble face etched with anxiety. "I'm afraid that there is no doubt. Members of the Volturi were here – I believe Jane, Felix, and Demetri, although the scents are beginning to fade, so I can't be absolutely certain. Jasper, Emmett and I had no trouble detecting them." He paused for a moment, lost in his thoughts. It's almost as if he has forgotten his audience. "There was also another scent…yes, I believe that it was…Ammonium Pentaselenide…most interesting. And quite offensive actually…"

Standing, I interrupt Carlisle. "I don't understand Doc. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, Ammonium Pentaselenide is used primarily as…as a means of confusing a canine's sense of smell." Low growls emanate from the offended wolves, echoing around the big room and interrupting Carlisle's explanation before Sam cuts them off with a sharp hiss. "The entire area was well covered – they took particular care with their own tracks, but of course, it doesn't affect us as it does you and your brothers."

Jasper shakes his head, his slow drawl breaking the silence. "But why her? How would they have even known about Leah?"

"It doesn't make sense. It can't be the Volturi, it _just can't. _It_ must_ be someone else. Jacob, you said that Leah doesn't even actively phase anymore, and-" Bella stops abruptly, her wide eyes snapping to her daughter. The return of the Volturi has been her greatest fear for many years; their keen interest in Reneesmee would have caused her a great number of sleepless nights, if she were still able to sleep.

Edward lifts his hand in acknowledgment, a spark of intuition flashing across his features. "Wait. Remember, during the confrontation with the Volturi in Forks…Aro can read every thought a person has ever had just by touching them, and he read mine. He must have found out about Leah then." Edward studies each of the wolves in turn. "Aro was rather taken with the idea of…guard dogs, once he saw the packs. Perhaps he chose Leah because she was separated from the pack, easier to take. But I wouldn't assume that she is the only one he wants. I wouldn't consider any of you safe from his ambitions."

"Yes." Carlisle rises from his place on the sleek, white sofa to pace the length of windows that comprise the back wall of the house. His voice is slow, contemplative, again as if he is speaking to himself instead of a roomful of anxious mythological creatures. "That must be it. Naturally, after our last…confrontation, we have been monitoring the Volturi very closely, so that we may be prepared should they make any hostile advances. They have made some rather unexpected moves, particularly recently." Pausing, Carlisle pinches the bridge of his nose, as if he really is experiencing a headache. It still amazes me, the ease with which the Cullens manage to imitate human mannerisms. Sighing, he looks up as he continues. "Before, they were careful, reserved in their interactions, even with other immortals, almost to a fault. But in the past few years, they have been hasty in their interventions, rather…undisciplined. Something fundamental has changed. And also most concerning are the disappearances…we believe that Aro has been collecting those he feels have…extraordinary abilities. Mortals, immortals, anyone that might be able to give him an advantage against us. Perhaps she caught his particular attention. He may feel that Leah's uniqueness would be beneficial, though any of the wolves would be asset." Carlisle gazes out the wall of windows into the forest beyond, deep in thought once more, standing as still as a statue.

This time it is Seth who speaks, the first time he has spoken in our conference. "Leah would never fight against us. We're her family." He looks around the room at his brothers. "None of us would ever join them."

Carlisle walks to Seth, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Of course she wouldn't willingly join the Volturi. But they can be quite…persuasive. They have already murdered her husband, and she most likely isn't entirely sure that her daughter made it to safety. And naturally, she also must be concerned about involving any of you, as well. The Volturi have many cards to play against an unwilling asset."

Shaking my head, I rise to join Carlisle. I trust the doctor implicitly, and I suspect that Sam and the other wolves will, although perhaps grudgingly, trust his advice as well. "So what do we do, Doc? What's the play here?"

The room remains silent for one minute, and another, and another, until I've lost track. Our gathering is waiting for Carlisle's opinion. Finally, he turns to face the crowd once more.

"Your pack and my family have a long history together, and although our very natures conspire against it, we have managed to forge a meaningful, peaceful, and mutually beneficial relationship. My family and I consider each of you a comrade and a friend. We've stood together against the Volturi once before, and destiny has chosen to bound us as family for eternity." His gaze flickers meaningfully towards me, then Reneesmee, before returning to his captive audience once more. "Leah is part of that family as well. I do feel strongly that the Volturi have her, although I cannot give any insight as to their plans. What is clear, however, is that they have increasingly made hostile advances towards our existence with the intent of disrupting our way of life and imposing their own doctrine. I do not relish the thought of a fight, but this is a storm that has been brewing for a long while, a confrontation that we have already accepted as inevitable. True, I rather wish that we had more time to prepare, but it seems as though we must be ready regardless." Carlisle moves to towards Esme, who has been sitting quietly, her hands folded gracefully in her lap. He lays his hand gently on her shoulder, and her hand moves almost instinctively to cover his. His focus shifts to his family, looking in turn at each of them as he speaks. "Even though we are a family, I can speak only for Esme and myself. We will do what we must to return Leah and halt the Volturi's actions. Each of you must make your own decision. Please remember that, whatever you decide, we are still family, and we will love you and support you in whatever endeavors you choose."

Alice is the first to speak, her lilting voice confident as she looks towards Jasper, who nods his unspoken approval. "Of course, we will join you. We would do anything for our family."

Rosalie is next, tossing her blonde curls across her shoulder and waving her hand indifferently. She rolls her eyes as Emmett lifts his chin slightly in question before she answers. "Ugh, I suppose we're in also." Her voice turns slightly less caustic and very quiet as she adds, "I did dislike her less than the others, after all."

Everyone's attention is now focused on Bella and Edward. They are two of the most powerful weapons our group would have against the Volturi's talents, crucial to any amount of success that we might have. They stare at each other for a moment, lost in the kind of silent conversation that they so often share. Edward turns to face Carlisle before he speaks. "We must." Turning back to Bella, he cups her face gently before she grabs his hand and they both gaze surreptitiously towards Reneesmee. There was a time when seeing the bond between Edward and Bella would have shattered me, destroyed my very heart as it beat. But now, my own attention is drawn to Reneesmee as well. She is my other half, my reason, my life…she is me. Everything that I am is wrapped up in her. It's not even a question that I will do anything I have to in order to secure her safety.

Even take on insane, power-hungry, super-strong vampires. It won't be the first time, after all.

Sam steps forward. "Thank you." He takes a deep breath. "So, you all are more familiar with those leech- uh, vampires. Where do we go? What should we expect? What do we need to do?"

"We must move quickly. This confrontation will not occur as it did before. This time, there will be no pretense, no neutral witnesses to slow the progression of their hostilities. Although we have amassed a large and talented group willing to move against the Volturi with us, I fear that some will be lost. The Volturi will have no reason to hold back and those who chose to join us will face mortal peril." Carlisle turns his attention towards Jasper, who has been sitting quietly during this discussion. Every other set of eyes in the room follows. "Jasper, it seems that we are in need of your battle expertise once more."

* * *

A/N: Wow. So I finally posted another chapter. It's actually been written for a little while, but certain parts just weren't quite right. I still don't know if it's exactly right, but at least it's up! Also, I just want to say thank you to anyone that has stuck with me and my sporadic updates. Like I've said before, I promise that I am committed to finishing this story, it is just taking me a little while. Right now, I'm in serious debate with myself regarding future events in this story. It's sort of set itself up for...certain things that I am loathe to make happen. But we shall see. Decisions, decisions... ;-)


	9. Chapter 9

She paced anxiously, chewing on her thumbnail, a habit she'd had since she was a little girl. Two more passes, and she stopped to look at the timer on her cell phone again.

Three minutes to go.

A grunt of aggravation escaped her lips, and she persuaded herself to at least walk through the rest of the house. Maybe the boiling pot principle applied here too.

It didn't take long to walk the length of their little house. It was small, but she loved it. It was theirs, full of their things, their memories, and their future. She flopped down on the sofa in the living room, laying her feet on the coffee table in front of her. Her sock-clad foot grazed the edge of a silver framed picture, knocking it over. With a groan, she leaned forward to set it upright, but paused when her eyes focused on the picture.

It was of her wedding day, only a handful of weeks ago. She and her husband – it still thrilled her to use that word – were gazing at one another in front of the little courthouse where they had been married. It was a small wedding, only the two of them and two of their friends. No family.

An ache immediately bloomed in her chest as she thought of her family. It had been so long since she had seen them. She had felt so guilty leaving them, not to mention all of her other responsibilities…

She shook her head as the memories flooded back, trying to make them disappear. Although her husband encouraged her to reach out to her family, she remained adamant. That wasn't her life anymore. She wouldn't allow any of that…crap to creep its way into her life here. And unfortunately, her family was inexorably entwined with the crap. She couldn't have one without the other.

She sighed. She was so happy now, so grateful - and so afraid that she would lose everything. It had happened before, after all. She knew from experience how crushing, how absolutely destructive such loss was, could still taste the unique bitterness that flavors such heartache. And so, it seemed that her happiness was sometimes tainted by this terror, this fear that it could, that it would, crumble away once more. It made her determined to severe her connection to La Push. Permanently. Completely.

Yes, she missed her family. But she was happy now and protective of the life she had built. And there just wasn't any way to bring the two together. She knew with unwavering certainty that her old life would destroy anything in its path.

And she also knew that she couldn't survive it again.

Frustrated, she rose once more and made her way to the glass doors that led out to the little lush green yard. She stood for a moment, just admiring the curvy walkway that they had put that in together recently, the happy-faced blooms of the pansies lining the windows, and the wide open sky, the perfect crystalline blue unmarred by clouds. The scene before her was absolutely perfect. Smiling, she caught her own reflection in the spotless glass. Her grin stretched wide, framed by glowing cheeks, and highlighted by the sparkle in her eye. Her now-long hair flowed down her shoulders, a shining, waving river of ebony. She was a picture of happiness now, _so_ different than she looked those last few months in La Push. It suddenly struck her that _she_ belonged with that perfect tableau she had been admiring just moments before. Everything was _just right. _She needed to push away her fears and just try to enjoy the new destiny that she had carved for herself.

Still smiling, she slowly made her way down the hall, lost in her thoughts. Almost unconsciously, she paused at the doorway to the second bedroom, the one that they had debated turning into an office, or maybe a guest bedroom…they actually weren't sure what to do with it. While she contemplated this, another idea floated unbidden into her mind: creamy pastels; plush carpets; furry stuffed animals; a cozy rocking chair; bright, noisy toys… She quashed the thought immediately. It was too much to hope for.

Anxious again, she hurried back to the bathroom, just in time to hear the alarm go off, signaling the completion of the absolute longest three minutes of her life. Biting her lower lip, she nervously checked the test directions again.

Two lines positive. One line negative.

So simple and yet so profound. Closing her eyes, she tried to beat back the hope that had wormed its way in. Only one way to be sure. Berating herself for being a coward, Leah commanded herself to look. This was the moment of truth. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

Impossible.

Two lines.

Positive.

Pregnant.

A miracle.

* * *

Nightmare. It has to be a nightmare.

The rough stone floor is cold on my broken and bruised skin. I'm trying very hard not to show any movement, lest _they_ notice, though it probably won't do any good. I have no idea how long I've been laying here on the floor – in the exact spot that they dumped me last - I've stopped trying to keep track of the time. I can't be sure if it has been hours, or days, or years. The only thing that has kept me going this long is the futile hope that someday I will see my daughter again. It's a cruel, really, this double-edged hope. On the one hand, it keeps me alive, gives me a reason to fight the inky blackness that threatens to swallow me whole sometimes.

On the other hand, it keeps me alive to suffer this miserable fate.

I try in vain, for the five millionth time, to summon the warmth that shivers along my spine, signaling my magical transformation. Of course, it's no use, not that they believe it. You would think that they would have figured out that I can't phase anymore a few broken bones ago.

A shudder of fear courses through me as I hear the tell-tell whoosh of air that is the only signal of _their_ impending arrival. Well, except of course for the _absolutely_ disgusting stink. I don't even bother to distinguish this particular foul odor from any other - it doesn't matter if it's one vamp or another.

A chiming, annoying voice breaks the thick silence. "Wakey, wakey mutt. Master wants another visit with you."

I move nothing, not even a toe. If they want me, they'll have to drag me out of here. I sense whoever it is opening the metal door; it grates along the floor with shudder-inducing screech. The iciness of death fairly rolls off of them in waves, cooling the little space immediately. They nudge my still form, impatient. A deep sigh, and then a harder nudge, followed by a kick, a sickening crunch of bone, and some vicious name-calling. This is routine, though.

I haven't exactly been cooperative.

Suddenly, a commotion from above drags the vamp's attention away from my pathetic, curled form. Even I twist my head towards the noise. It sounds like…like a thousand pieces of foil being ripped apart, all at the same time, slowly. Something clicks in my subconscious, but I can't quite put the puzzle together. My guard leaves in a flash, so quickly that they forget to close the door to my cell; I can't even begin to process what that might mean just yet. My mind is still too focused on the interesting noises echoing off the ancient stone walls. I'm trying to lift myself up, trying to crawl across the floor towards the opening and the clatter when suddenly, it hits me.

A memory, from a lifetime ago.

I've heard those sounds before.

I shake my head, trying to quell the hope slowly growing in my chest.

Impossible.

A miracle.


	10. Chapter 10

In all of the training and travel over the past days, I have to admit that it never once occurred to me that it would all go down like this.

The rhythmic, reassuring beating of our hearts seems to echo in the enormous stone chamber, and sounds of the battle raging below us reverberate through the stone walls of the castle. I shift slightly, balancing my weight on the balls of my feet, ready to spring. My brothers surround me, all in similar positions; we had to phase back to our human forms to make it through the narrow, winding halls. Our vampire allies stand with us as well, as still as stone, their breathing almost synchronized.

It appears that we have interrupted something.

We fought our way through nearly a dozen vampires to get to this chamber. We anticipated and trained for more of the same upon our entrance to the innermost vault of the Volturi stronghold, but now that we're here, it's just…confusing.

The powerful trio that is the primary subject of our ire stands in a loose semicircle with Marcus and Caius flanking Aro, palpable tension in the air. No one has even acknowledged our presence in the room yet. Marcus and Caius wear grave expressions, but Aro's face is a carefully composed portrait of surprise and sorrow. "Brothers. When did you decide that my actions deserved your treachery?"

Caius speaks first, his tone clipped and impatient. "When you took upon yourself the duties of judge, jury, and executioner, Aro."

Aro speaks again, passionate, indignant, although it is clear this is just another of his façades. He speaks breathlessly, as though he has been punched in the stomach, and his gaze flickers between the other two ancients standing on either side of him. "But the law _requires_ a firm and powerful hand, upon that we have always agreed. There must be consequences; else, the law becomes a hollow institution. Words, my dear brothers, do not themselves contain an inherent power and only become meaningful when decisive action is taken on their behalf by those pledged to their cause. This has been my _only_ desire these many years, an ambition I thought we shared."

This time it is Marcos, his gravelly voice quiet and his cadence slow, tired. "A logical point to be sure, but you can no longer hide your true intentions behind the pretense of the law, Aro. You have bent it, twisted it until it has become no more than a thinly veiled justification for your desire of power."

It is silent in the great room for a moment; Aro has closed his eyes in apparent contemplation. He exhales slowly, a great sigh. "It seems that we must agree to disagree on this matter." He pauses, folding his hands together and opening his eyes to focus on his former brethren, his disappointment evident in his features. "And so this is the course you have chosen, brothers? To ally yourselves with those that so blatantly flaunt their disregard for the very laws that you hold dear? Those that live their lives so contrary to their nature, to _your_ nature, simply for the pleasure of declaring themselves to be 'moral'? To satisfy their _own_ craving for power?"

Caius' tilts his head upward slightly, indignant. "We ally ourselves with no one, Aro, although your claims against this family have proven false before and are without merit once more. But we can no longer stand idly by while _your_ insatiable thirst devours all that we have built." Caius glances towards Marcos with a slight nod of his head. My mind sort of unconsciously registers that he and Marcos have maneuvered themselves much closer to Aro than before, close enough to touch him, should they so choose…

Many of the vampires standing behind the trio look confused, but the rest look almost resolved, anticipatory. In fact, some of them even look as though they are ready to pounce…though not necessarily in our direction. It is curious, to be sure, but my attention is drawn back to the brothers as Marcos speaks once more. His tone is placating, soothing, almost monotone, as though he is speaking to a small, frightened child. "We have been together for millennia, Aro. You must understand that this is not a decision that was made lightly or with insidious intentions. If there were any other way…"

Caius places a hand on Aro's shoulder, looking every bit the repentant transgressor. Marcos is on Aro's other side, still as a statue. Caius raises his guilt-filled eyes to search out Aro's gaze once more before speaking. "Forgive us, Aro, for what we must now do."

Aro looks surprised for a moment. I blink involuntarily and the next thing I see is Aro's head in Marcos' hands, shock and betrayal now etched forever on his lifeless face.

Silence. For one second, two, three, four…

Everything commences very quickly. The giant stone room suddenly becomes an echo chamber; snaps, snarls, and shreds bounce off the walls coalescing into a heavy, foreboding cacophony.

I phase along with my brothers, easy as breathing, and jump into the fray.

* * *

Wow. First, I would like to apologize. I really, really never intended to let it go this long. Please, forgive me! I know that it is unexcusably short, but I've had this FOREVER, and I just finally decided to get it cleaned up and published. Anyway, I will get this wrapped up...we're so close to the end! Thank ya'll so much for sticking with me! I also have another story in the works that I hope to debut when I post the next chapter of Homecoming...I'm very, very excited about the new one and I really hope that you all will give it a shot!


	11. Chapter 11

Twin bands of steel wrap around my chest from behind, making it nearly impossible to breath. I thrash my head backward in an effort to dispel my attacker, but the leech is really freakin' strong and simply orbits around my body, an evil grin on its face as it slowly chokes the life out of me. With the last breath I have stored in my now oxygen deprived lungs, I let out a small, wheezing laugh before I take full advantage of the leech's amateurish mistake. My powerful jaws gain purchase against the slick marbled neck of my attacker and in seconds his head is detached from his body, his features now locked for eternity in a look of surprise. Thankfully, Jasper and Eleazar were right; it seems as though many of the Volturi had relied on the powerful offensive weapons provided by two of their members in lieu of any real fight training. Those weapons - Jane who could cause excruciating pain without even touching someone and her brother Alec who could take away the senses - were rendered completely useless by Bella's power. She's apparently been practicing since the last big fight because she somehow protected all of us until Jane and Alec were rather violently taken out. The rest of them have been fairly easy to handle, especially with the unexpected help from some Volturi members themselves.

The bedlam around me slowly creeps back into my consciousness as the black spots fade from my eyesight and my lungs burn as I take a couple of slow, deep breaths. I duck as a stony arm, no longer attached to a body, whizzes past my head to crash into the wall behind me. Glancing to my right, I see a sneaky bastard creeping up on Jared, who is about to rip the heads off of two leeches he has pinned to the floor. With a vicious growl, I easily cover the distance between us in one leap and, catching the vamp off guard, I yank his head from his body and toss it to the side in one smooth motion.

Jared glances over at me, lifting his head in acknowledgement. _Thanks, Embry. _

I roll my shoulders in a shrug. _No problem, man. Let's put the rest of these stinky bitches down. _With a wolfy grin of agreement, Jared pivots to scope for a new target. A cry of pain catches my attention, and I see one of our friendlies in a headlock. Starting toward them, I skid to a stop when I see a blur of dark brown fur ram into the Volturi vamp. Henry. The vamp hits the ground hard and in the blink of an eye the friendly is on top of him pinning his arms back as Henry rips his head off. Tilting his head in thanks to Henry, he turns to scope out the room. The fighting is seriously slowing down, and those remaining that are loyal to Aro are quickly finding themselves cornered.

Noticing me, Henry catches my gaze, his chest puffed out in pride. _D'ya see that, Embry?_

_Good job, man._ This is his first real fight and, damn, if the kid didn't prove himself. I saw him take out at least three by himself. I notice someone starting a fire in the middle of the room as the last few skirmishes are ending. Nudging Henry's shoulder, I lift my nose in the direction of the burgeoning flames. _Ready to clean house?_

* * *

Working quickly and quietly, we scour the ancient stone floors for bits of enemy vampire and toss them onto the blazing pile in the middle of the enormous chamber. Massive openings near the domed ceiling are acting as flues, efficiently dispelling the smoke from our fire, but the nauseating sweetness hangs in the air like macabre incense. The only sound in the room is the occasional crackle of the fire.

There is an uneasy truce between the pack and our newfound allies, the vampires that staged the unexpected revolt. Still not entirely sure if we can trust one another, a clear divide has split our gathering into vampires on one side and wolves on the other, with the exception of the vampires that arrived with us, of course. They are mingling on both sides of the invisible line.

Marcos, Caius, Carlisle, Edward, Sam, and Jacob retreated to a private office some time ago – presumably to work out exactly what has just occurred. Our blitz was interrupted by their coup, or maybe their coup was interrupted by our blitz…either way, we are definitely in uncharted and unexpected territory.

Henry sidles up to me, trying to be inconspicuous and failing utterly. He catches my gaze and, cutting his eyes warily across the room to our Volturi counterparts, shrugs his shoulders slightly and raises his palms in the universal sign for "what the hell?" I just shrug in response. The past few years have taught me that sometimes it's best not to over-analyze.

Picking up a severed finger, I give it only a momentary glance before lobbing it onto the growing pile with a quick flick of my wrist where it is immediately engulfed in flames.

There's a sudden commotion at the entry way and every head in the room swivels towards the sudden and unexpected sound in a nearly singular motion. Surprised voices echo against the stone walls and floor of the chamber. "Leah!" "Leah?" "Leah!" And, suddenly, there she is, cradled in Seth's arms. Alive. I can't believe she's alive.

Pack members surround them at once, their voices overlapping in a steady hum of concern. Leah is covered in bruises and dried blood, her dirty clothing in tatters. She looks tiny against Seth's frame, her malnutrition and exhaustion evident in her gaunt features and the dark circles that ring her eyes. She has a slightly bewildered expression on her face as she raises her head with visible effort. The crowd around her silences instantly as she parts her parched lips as if to speak, but she is swiftly halted by a wracking cough. Composing herself, her eyes focus on Seth's face as she tries again, managing to croak out a single word. "Lily?"

Seth smiles down at her as he answers. "Lily's fine. Great. She's with Mom on the rez. She's missed you so much, Lee." Leah breathes a sigh of relief, closing her eyes and leaning her head against Seth once more. She jerks suddenly and a wrenching sob escapes her lips as she begins to mumble, her eyes clouding with confusion and despair. "Seth, oh, Seth…they killed him. I tried to fight them off, but I wasn't strong enough and they killed him. I'm so sorry, John, I didn't protect you. It's all my fault. I miss you, so much, I'm so sorry, please come back, please..I need you, Lily needs you…John…" Her voice fades as her eyelids droop heavily, and she presses her face into Seth's shoulder just as a steady stream of tears begin to flow across her cheeks.

Carlisle and Edward materialize next to Seth and Leah. Quil acknowledges Carlisle with a sharp nod of his head. "How is she, doc?"

Carlisle moves to lay a soothing hand on Leah's hair before speaking. "I've only been able to give her a cursory examination so far. Malnutrition, obviously, and dehydration. She has some broken ribs and what seems to be a small wrist fracture as well as some minor cuts and fairly extensive bruising, possibly a concussion. The cell where she was held was very cold, and it seems that she has, at the very least, a well-developed case of bronchitis, if not pneumonia. I'll be able to treat her more thoroughly once we are on our way."

Glancing around, I see that the vampires have moved closer to our group. Many of the Volturi vampires that turned on Aro look almost ashamed as they take in Leah's poor condition. Marcos and Caius have reappeared, and Carlisle, Edward, Sam, and Jacob step away from our group to converse with them in the corner. One of the Volturi vamps steps forward towards Leah and Seth, and as she does so the other wolves and I tense slightly, still wary of these new allies and their intentions. I can't remember who this particular vamp is, but I do remember that she was particularly ferocious in the fight. She holds her hands up as a sign that she means no harm, before placing one over her heart in a gesture of sincerity and speaking directly to Leah, who has raised her eyes to meet the approaching vampire's gaze. "I speak for all of us when I say that are deeply ashamed of any part we played in allowing Aro and those loyal to him to perpetrate the atrocities they did. We should have acted so much earlier, but Aro was so much stronger, we had no hope of victory. We ask not for your forgiveness, my friend, as what was done to you is unforgivable, but only that we may express our most sincere contrition and sympathy. We hope that you will accept our pledge of allegiance to you and your allies."

Surprise is evident in Leah's dazed expression as she nods lightly. It is then that I realize the others have rejoined our group and Carlisle steps forward to address us. "Obviously, there is a great deal to be discussed and many things to be decided, however, our priority at the moment is assisting those that were being held prisoner. There were many more prisoners in the chambers than we had anticipated – mostly vampires, but also a few humans. We can't be sure exactly what Aro's plans were, but those being held require a great deal of care at the moment. We plan to reconvene in a few weeks' time to discuss the dissolution of the Volturi as it existed and the establishment of a new organizational structure. Anyone that wishes to participate will be welcome."

Another of the Volturi vamps steps forward, speaking with a heavy accent in a voice that sounds a thousand years old. "Carlisle, what may we do to help?"

My attention is pulled away from the group as the discussion continues and back to Leah. She and Seth are surrounded by pack members. Raising her head slightly, Leah gazes at each of us in turn. When she speaks, her voice is hardly more than a whisper. "Thank you. Thank you all so much." Gingerly laying her head back on Seth's shoulder, she closes her eyes once more. "I'm ready to go home to La Push."

* * *

a/n: So...if anyone is still reading this, I'm sorry it took so long. I wish I had a better excuse, but really, it was just life. Moving, jobs, family...it can kind of drain you of motivation. But I am still absolutely determined to finish (whether anyone is still reading it or not, lol) - it's kind of become a mission now. Anyway, I think maybe one or two more chapters, and done! Thanks to everyone that has sent me messages - that's what has kept me determined to finish!


End file.
